123_sesame_street_kids_favorite_songs_3fandomcom-20200215-history
123 Sesame Street: Kids Favorite Songs 3 Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! * Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit * Abby reads the main title. * It is the day of the karaoke party at Hooper's Store. And Abby, Elmo & Leela are focusing on a song to sing. Then they hear Ernie singing Ladybug's Picnic. Elmo says, "Duh! Thanks goodness they made a remake!" * Ladybugs Picnic (remake) * Ernie is still singing the song. And he stops when he bumps right into Prairie Dawn & Gabriella. And Gabriella says, "What were you singing just now?" And they all see Bert singing This is My Street. * This is My Street * Abby, Leela & Elmo are still thinking of a song. "What do we do now," asked Leela. And they all see Nina singing I'm Gonna Get To You. * I'm Gonna Get To You (new sound effects added.) * Leela, Abby & Elmo are singing the song. And they all see Grover singing Sing. * Sand animals sing Sing. * Grover stops singing when he doesn't know where he is going. And he crashes into Big Bird, who is singing The Island of Emotion. * The Island of Emotion (new sound effects added.) * Big Bird sees that the sun is going down. But he hopes Abby, Leela & Elmo has found the song. But with his own eyes, he sees The Count singing The Alligator King. * The Alligator King (new sound effects added.) * Leela says, "What do we do now? The celebration starts in 23 minutes." And they all see Snuffy singing Lowercase N. * Lowercase N (new sound effects added.) * A frustrated Abby says, "What are we gonna do?" And Elmo comes up with the best idea for a song. At the karaoke celebration Abby, Elmo & Leela are dressed up in costumes, singing Madrigal Alphabet as Leela plays her guitar. * Madrigal Alphabet (new sound effects added.) * Everyone is happy when loves the song & Abby, Elmo & Leela are happy too. And Chris says, "Drinks for everyone!" * What's the Name Of That Song remix (used in end credits.) Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse